Lucius et Narcissa: La rencontre
by Tyglu
Summary: Comment Narcissa et Lucius se sont rencontrés ? Voici ici toute l'histoire raconté par Narcissa elle même !


Lucius et Narcissa

Astoria était en train de se préparer pour recevoir ses beaux parents pour fêter Noël, elle avait choisit les magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en émeraude que Lucius lui avait offert et une robe en soie de Chine que Drago lui avait ramener d'un voyage d'affaires. A peine recoiffer, elle entendit sonner à la porte, elle descendit avec grâce et magnificence les escaliers et trouva ses beaux parents dans le hall en train de se débarrasser de leurs affaires de voyage. Lucius enlevât le manteau et l'écharpe de Narcissa, puis le sien et le donna à l'elfe de maison qui leur avait ouvert la porte. Astoria s'adressa à l'elfe, « _Padine, met les vêtements de Monsieur et Madame dans leur chambre._ » lui dit-elle.

Astoria s'approcha de Lucius le salua avant de se retourner vers Narcissa, l'embrassa et échangea quelques mots avec elle sur la nouvelle politique du ministre de la magie. Pendant que les deux femmes discutaient Draco arriva avec Scorpius qui sauta dans les bras de son grand-père ! « _Papi ! Tu veux venir jouer au quidditch avec moi et papa ? Dis oui ! S'il te plaît._ » Supplie-t-il avec son regard de petit chien battu.

« _Oui d'accord mais si ça ne dérange pas ta maman_ » dit Lucius en se tournant vers Astoria.

« _Pas de problème ! Allez vous amusez et avec Narcissa on prendra le thé._ » A peine elle avait finit sa phrase que Scorpius partait en courant en tirant son père et son grand-père par la main. Narcissa et Astoria regardèrent les garçons en riant puis, elles partirent dans le salon.

Astoria, une main sur le couvercle de la théière, servait Narcissa et lui offrit des biscuits.

\- Je me suis toujours demandée comment vous vous étiez rencontrer vous et Lucius.

\- Si tu veux toute l'histoire ça va être un peu long.

\- Pas de souci, et on a des biscuits et du thé, on manquera de rien ! Lui dit-elle en attrapant un scone.

\- Ça a commencé en octobre 1971, j'étais en dernière année et Lucius en sixième. Le professeur Slughorn organisait, comme à son habitude, une petite fête pour son « club ». Il m'avait invité car j'étais très bonne élève. J'avais eu les meilleurs scores à mes BUSE, Lucius lui était un très bon poursuiveur. J'arrivais à la fête au bras de mon benêt de copain du moment là, un certain Simon Ross, un Poussoufle La soirée n'était pas dès plus passionnante au début. J'avais seulement échangé quelques mots avec les autres élèves et les invités extérieurs, puis Lucius vint me voir. Plus tard, il m'a avoué que venir me parler lui avait demandé plus de courage que tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Il me proposa un verre, je ne dis pas non puisque Simon était parti discuter avec une Serdaigle. Je me souviens plus du sujet de conversation mais je me souviens m'être dit qu'il était plus intelligent, de ce que j'avais vu, et plutôt mignon.

Simon revint et nous passâmes a table, les sujets étaient les mêmes que d'habitude, le quidditch, les études et les parents de certains. J'étais assise entre les deux garçons et comme je discutai une bonne partie du repas avec Lucius, Simon agacé me fit une scène une fois la soirée finie. Il m'invectivait dans un recoin d'un couloir quand Lucius déboula et commença à expliquer Simon qu'il devait me laisser tranquille. Deux secondes plus tard, ils en étaient presque venus aux mains. Agacée, je tournai les talons en direction du parc, j'aimais beaucoup le silence dans le parc le soir. Je ne savais pas mais Lucius m'avait suivi et il était assis quelques mètres derrière moi.

Pendant plusieurs jours on ne fit que se croiser, il était occupé par les entraînements de quidditch et moi par mes cours. Et un soir, alors que j'étais assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune entourée de mes camarades, je vis Lucius approcher, il voulait discuter. On s'assoie un peu plus loin mais j'entendais quand même mes camarades avec qui j'étais i peine une seconde échanger des ragots « _Ils semblent bien proches ces deux là. Mais tu n'es pas au courant ? Elle n'est plus avec Simon depuis la fête de Slughorn, et j'ai même entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient rencontrer là-bas_ ». Agacée par ces racontars puérils, je quittai Lucius en lui disant que je devais écrire à ma grande sœur.

Deux jours plus tard, lors d'un match Poussoufle-Gryffondor, je retrouve Lucius dans les tribunes. J'étais accompagné de mon nouveau petit ami, un poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Je crois que Lucius était un peu jaloux, il ne m'a même pas salué. Quelques semaines s'écoulent avant que Lucius revienne me voir et qu'il m'invite à un de ses matchs de quidditch, Serpentard jouait contre Serdaigle. Malgré le froid hivernal, je m'y rendis car ça promettait d'être intéressant, poursuivit Narcissa les yeux dans le vague et un sourire en coin.

Je me souviens que ce match était vraiment passionnant même si Lucius avait été particulièrement violent envers Rowan McPuppet, mon copain, il était sorti du match avec une côte fêlé. Le soir même, je vais voir Lucius qui lisait tranquillement un livre, il était mignon avec son air concentré. Je lui demandais pour quoi il a était aussi agressif pendant le match. Il ferma le livre -je me souviens de chaque détails avec précision - il se gratta la tête et me regarda, c'était pour attirer ton attention me dit-il. Intérieurement, je sautais comme une petite fille de dix ans avant de lui expliquer que si il était un peu moins barbare et plus romantique peut être qu'il y arriverait.

Quelques jours plus tard je laisse tomber ce Rowan McPuppet pour que Lucius y voit un signe d'encouragement, et pendant les jours suivants je le voyais toujours dans un coin de la salle commune écrire dans un petit carnet. Dans les jours qui suivirent, je le croisai en compagnie de premières années, mon cousin et son ami, Potter. Le soir même, j'ai eu l'occasion de comprendre pour quoi je l'avais croiser en leurs compagnie, il avait acheter quelques feux d'artifices et m'avait invité dans le parc avec quelques bières-au-beurre. Et Lucius enchaîna les plus mignonnes et plus drôles idées, il se débrouilla pour que quand je passai devant le tableau du castra il me chante à chaque fois une chanson d'amour différente. Durant toute une semaine, le castra chantait pour moi mais aussi Lucius qui utilisait les passages secrets à son avantage pour me surprendre à la sortie de mes cours.

Et les deux idées les plus romantiques, il m'emmenait un soir sur le lac noir en barque, j'adore la beauté et la tranquillité du lac. Et il continuait de me charmer, il me convia à un repas au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et il me ramena un sur le pas du dortoir et m'offrit un bouquet de tulipes, que j'ai toujours au manoir. Et malheureusement les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et nous dûmes nous séparer mais pendant mes vacances je reçus un hibou de Lucius m'invitant dans la maison de vacances pour le nouvel an.

La maison était sublime ! Au bord d'un lac, avec un cheminée. Bien sur nous étions dans des chambres séparés, un vrai gentleman. Chaque soir j'avais le droit à des plats délicieux préparés par lui, spécialement pour moi. Et le jour du nouvel an, il m'avait fait visité le bout du Kent où nous étions en balais, c'était magique ! Et le soir même, nous fêtions la nouvelle année dignement, avec du whisky-pur-feu, assis dans un canapé face au feu de cheminée et Lucius me demande ce que je voudrais pour bien commencer l'année, alors je l'embrassai. Je m'installai confortablement dans ses bras et m'endormis.

Le lendemain il se réveilla et j'étais assise au bout de son lit avec son petit déjeuner qu'il l'attendait et un livre moldu à la main. Lucius me regarda puis m'embrassa et me remercia pour ce petit déjeuner. Une fois le petit déjeuner finit il me regarde et me dit: « _Puis je présumer que j'ai enfin réussi à te charmer ?_ » Je lui ai dit qu'il m'avait déjà charmé depuis un long moment mais que ses efforts étaient mignons, et je lui ai demandé si moi je pouvais présumer que nous étions enfin ensemble lui et moi, pour toute réponse il m'embrassa.

Et toi et Drago je connais pas vraiment l'histoire, interrogea Narcissa.

\- Je prépare le repas et je vous raconte tous ça, répondît Astoria en rangeant les tasses de thé.

Fin


End file.
